Birthday Surprise Hetalia x Reader
by Tornado-n-14
Summary: It's your birthday today, You need to get ready for your birthday party at America's house, your friend Hungary is here to help you get ready...what could happen ;)


WARNING! There is cussing in different languages and just some revealing clothes. Enjoy my first part of my first fan-fiction

You awoke to the sound of your extremely loud alarm clock at 6:30 am. With a groan you smash the snooze button (it was a miracle that the clock didn't get smashed to pieces). Snuggling back into your blanket after groaning five more minutes when your eyes popped open suddenly when you remembered it was your birthday today.

"Fuck Yeah!" You yelled because you were turning (insert age). You quickly jump out of bed but your blanket gets tangled in your legs and you end up falling on your face making a loud "Thud" on the hard wood floor. "Damn it", you groan picking yourself up and throwing the stupid blanket on your bed.

About seven seconds later you hear some yelling down stair that sounded like "(Name)!? Vhat?! vas that noise! Did something break?!"

You instantly recognize the voice that belongs to the tall blonde German. "Sorry Ludwig I fell out of bed and no I didn't break any thing!" you yelled back. "Ok (Name), but vurry up or jou'r breakfast vill get cold!" You smiled at his accent and kindness to make breakfast but it quickly fades away once you hear an annoying kesesese. "(Name) ja vurry up, So the Awesome me can take jou somevhere Awesome!

You couldn't help but smile again, Prussia may be annoying but he could be a good friend sometimes as well as Germany. After all they let you live in their home as long as you helped clean, sometimes cook food for Prussia and make sure he didn't do anything to stupid.

They probably also let you live with them because you were a country, the country of (insert country name) in fact. You had a nice bit of Land and could handle yourself in a fight.

With a smile you go over to your (closet or dresser) and pick out a (favorite color) tank top, a pair of (shorts or skinny jeans) (2nd favorite color), a lacey (color) bra and panties. After changing you go into your bathroom and brush your hair and teeth.

"Hmm it's my birthday I think I'll wear a bit of makeup" you thought. After all you might see your crush.(Cough! Cough! (Insert Country name)! Cough!). After apply (whatever color and style) of makeup you look over at your clock, 7:08. You rush down the stairs of the German brother's house and enter the kitchen.

"There jou are frau, jou took jour sweet ass time getting ready kesesese". Gilbird chirped in agreement on his head. Germany sighed; you shot Prussia a playful glare and sat by Germany at the kitchen table. Who was reading the newspaper and sipping on some coffee while Prussia was wolfing down wurst and pancakes.

You started eating your pancakes and wurst while asking Prussia where he would be taking you. Somehow he managed to speak with pancakes in his mouth.

"No vay frau! It is a surprise for jou'r birthday". You pouted a bit while Prussia went back to scarving his food down. Germany chuckled a bit (yes chuckled) at your face and set his newspaper and cup of coffee aside. "Speaking of which…I've got jou something".

Germany gets out of his chair and walks over to the kitchen counter where a nicely wrapped (Favorite color) gift was sitting. "How? Did I not notice that?" you thought but you were interrupting from your thoughts when Ludwig sets your birthday gift on the kitchen table.

After moving your plate of food aside you giddily grab for the gift and start tearing through it like a kid on Christmas."WOW! Thank you Germany!"."I always wanted this!"(Insert most awesome gift you wanted from Germany)….. (What! I don't know what the fudge Germany would give a girl on her birthday).

You jump up out of your chair to glomp him in a hug. Germany stumbles backward a few steps and blushes."(Name)!? Please get off of me!"He shrieked."Nope! HAHAHA!" you say still glomped to the poor German blonde."Kesesese Jou are so red vest!"

After still staying glomped to Germany for another minute(In all honesty's who wouldn't want to stay that close to someone so good looking .Prussia started to feel left out so he grabbed you both in a bone crushing bear hug while laughing Kesesese. Gilbird chirped happily and flew off Gilberts head to land on Germanys"

"(Name)! Gilbert! Get off now!" You managed to wheeze out can't breathe so finally Prussia lets you both go. Which you fall to the floor sucking in air while Germany sighed pinching the bridge oh his nose.

"Oh sweet air I love you" You say on the floor gulping it in (Sounds dirty I know XD).All of a sudden Hungary bursts through the kitchen door yelling "(Name)! Are you ready to….."Hungary looks to Germany while he is trying to sooth his incoming headache to you on the floor gasping then to Prussia him laughing his weird Kesesese laugh. She suddenly assumes the worst and pulls her frying pan from thin air with a killer look in her eyes.

"PRUSSIA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO (NAME)!" Prussia immediately stops laughing and gulps "The awesome me vas just giving (name) one of mein awesome hugs on her birthday". Prussia says trying to sound confident but ending up sounding a little less manly than he would have liked.

Germany sighed again "Brother is that vhat jou call a hug? Jou almost killed her". Hungary walks up to Prussia and hits him in the head with her frying pan and starts yelling.  
"GILBERT YOU SEGGFEJ!( NAME) NEEDS TO BE ALIVE FOR HER TO ENJOY HER PARTY AT AMERICAS HOUSE YOU FASZ !" Prussia now was on the floor yelling "Scheiße! die weh tun!" while rubbing his head while Hungary helped pick you up.

"(Name) are you ok" Hungary asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine Hungary…wait what's this about my birthday at Americas house?" You replied. "Oh Szar I just gave it away didn't i?" Hungary replies sheepishly. "Yes jou did" Prussia sighs while getting off the floor still rubbing his sore head.

Prussia then turns to you and explains "Look Frau today my gift to jou was to celebrate jour birthday at Americas house" He says a little irritated that Hungary gave it away.  
"Oh well she was going to figure it out when I gave her gift to her anyway" Hungary says holding up her gift which was a (Color) Shopping bag. "How do keep not noticing these things" You think."So for now I and (Name) are going to spend some girl time together until the party". She says happily.

Hungary grabs your arm dragging you up the stair to your room."Bye Ludwig, Gilbert and Gilbird" you wave. Getting a bye from the blonde, a wave and Kesesese from the silver haired man and a cute chirp from the yellow ball of fluff. "I'm so sure you're going to love what I got you (Name)" Hungary says.

Once you and Hungary come across your door she swings it open and throws you on the bed, closes the door and jumps on the bed shoving the (color) shopping bag in your face.  
Her face showing anticipation to see your reaction. Open it!"She says basically jumping on the bed."You chuckle "Ok ok calm down Elizibeta". The first thing you pull out was actually a Tight Strapless black kind of layered over-ed cock tail dress then a pair or open toed black heeled pumps that were red in the inner heel part and Dark red nail polish.

"Wow! Thank You Elizibeta I love this!" You gushed. "Oh that's not all of it drágám, check the bottom of the bag". She said with a mischievous smile.

Confused you put you right hand in the (color) shopping bag and feel around the bottom of it. Your hand touches something soft and lacey. You grab it pull it out and turn a nice shade of crimson and were left speechless once you see what she was referring to.

In your hand you held a strapless lacey red bra with a red Lacey G-string. Hungary looked mosted pleased with your reaction and started to explain.

"I thought I'd dress you up for your birthday; Go for that sexy dark kind of look". She said with an impish smile. You were finally able to form words and your face went down to a light pink.

"Elizibeta are you INSANE!" Putting the emphasis on insane. "I…I C-can't wear T-this!" you stuttered. "AWWWW! But (Naaammmeee) please for me? It's your special day, you should look amazing. Plus who knows it might catch someone you like eyes. She said with a knowing smile and wink. "I-i-I b-b-but! Ohhhh fiiinnneee!" You said defeated. Knowing it was pointless to argue with her.

"YAY! You're going to look gorgeous!" She replied psyched. Hungary grabbed your forearm dragging you towards your bathroom.

"Come On! We have to get ready! I have to do your hair, makeup, nails and clean you up!" She half yelling impatiently. "And I still have to get ready too so we can talk awhile about life, Relationships, Crushes, Watch movies and read this new Yaoi manga I got. Since it's only seven something a.m. and the party starts at seven thirty p.m.".

Elizibeta sat you down on the toilet (With the seat down of course) and started to run you a bath. She walked out of the bath room to grab her huge purse like bag which you just noticed now. (Narrator: Wow! Aren't you perceptive, sorry I'm breaking the fourth wall? Anyway back to the story.) And set it on the counter pulling out all sorts of things from lipsticks, Hair brushes, Combs, Blushes, Eyeliner, Mascara, Eye shadows, perfumes, scented shampoos and lotions etc the Whooooollllleeee SHA-BANG.

She turned around with a predatory look in her eyes with a sinister grin, holding all sorts of cosmetics. "Now (name) hold still while I work my magic". She said with a dark chuckle. You cowered in fear on the toilet seat.

It was going to be a Looooonnnnnngggggg twelve hours.

_

Drágám = Darling  
SEGGFEJ = Asshole  
FASZ = Dick  
Szar = Shit  
Scheiße die weh tun = Shit that hurt


End file.
